telefonoazzurrofansfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Antinoo
thumb|Ritratto di Antinoo detto “di Ecouen”, scoperto nel XVIII secolo nella villa Adriana a Tivoli, oggi al Museo del Louvre di Parigi Antinoo (in greco Αντίνοος; Claudiopoli, 29 novembre 110 – Egitto, 30 ottobre 130) , è stato un giovane Bitinese, noto per la storia d'amore con l'imperatore Adriano, che lo divinizzò dopo la sua morte prematura. Biografia , presunto luogo di inumazione di Antinoo]] Antinoo nacque in una famiglia greca abitante nella provincia romana della Bitinia, zona oggi situata nel nord-ovest della Turchia. Una versione riporta che Antinoo si unì al seguito dell'Imperatore quando Adriano passò attraverso la Bitinia, intorno all'anno 124 d.C., e divenne presto il suo giovane amante (a 14 anni), accompagnandolo nella gran parte dei suoi viaggi all'interno dell'Impero. Un'altra versione dice che invece Adriano fece cercare per tutto l'Impero il giovane più bello che ci fosse, Antinoo fu scelto. Molti ritengono che la loro relazione abbia seguito il modello classico della pederastia greca. In ogni caso la vera natura della relazione tra Adriano e Antinoo, che fosse o no romantica, è incerta. Nell'ottobre dell'anno 130, "Antinoo affogò nel Nilo". Tutt'oggi non si sa se la sua morte sia frutto di un incidente, un suicidio, un assassinio o, più probabilmente, un caso di "morte vicaria", una sorta di sacrificio all'imperatore. Il corpo, sembra, fu inumato in un santuario realizzato da Adriano all'ingresso della sua Villa di Tivoli, l'Antinoeion, i cui resti sono stati scoperti dagli archeologi nel 2003NEWS: Scoperto a villa Adriana l'Antinoeion. La deificazione nel Museo archeologico nazionale di Napoli (collezione Farnese)]] Antinoo fu divinizzato dopo la morte dall'imperatore e una città intitolata al suo nome (Antinopoli) venne eretta in Egitto nello stesso luogo dove era annegato. Raffigurato in numerosissime sculture (dove fu raffigurato nella veste di molte divinità, quali Dioniso ed Ermes) e su monete, è anche citato in fonti epigrafiche. Un obelisco con iscrizioni in caratteri geroglifici, a lui dedicato, fu ritrovato nel XVI secolo e successivamente (1822) innalzato a Roma sul Pincio dal papa Pio VII. Le circostanze della sua morte sono oscure: lo storico Elio Sparziano (Vita Hadriani, capitolo 14) citava la sua morte, il lutto dell'imperatore ("Adriano piange come una donnicciola"), e gli onori che gli furono decretati, mentre Cassio Dione Cocceiano sostenne che si fosse sacrificato spontaneamente in relazione a non meglio precisate pratiche magiche e Aurelio Vittore che il sacrificio servisse a prolungare la vita dell'imperatore. Altri sostengono che si sia suicidato per morire giovane e bello, nel fiore dell'età, e non dover sopportare di veder invecchiare e imbruttire il suo corpo. La sua divinizzazione dopo la morte, riservata solitamente agli imperatori e ai membri della famiglia imperiale, e la forte caratterizzazione egizia del suo culto, ne fanno un caso unico nella storia romana. Secondo una tradizione religiosa greco-egiziana la morte per immersione comportava la divinizzazione. Le iscrizioni e le raffigurazioni sull'obelisco del Pincio identificano Antinoo con gli dei egiziani. Sullo stesso obelisco viene citata, secondo alcune interpretazioni, la sua sepoltura, situata in un giardino di proprietà dell'imperatore che si è voluto identificare con i resti di un edificio scoperti nella Vigna Barberini sul Palatino e che furono più tardi trasformati nel tempio dell'Elagabalium dall'imperatore Eliogabalo. Fu forse in questa occasione che l'obelisco venne fatto trasportare nell'anfiteatro castrense dove fu poi rinvenuto. Tuttavia alla fine del 2005 è stato annunciato il ritrovamento di un monumento funerario presso l'ingresso alla Villa Adriana di Tivoli: è allo studio l'ipotesi che l'obelisco possa essere stato in origine collocato in - o destinato a - questa tomba, che ha molte probabilità di essere quella di Antinoo (o almeno un cenotafio a lui dedicato). Anche gli otto tondi adrianei reimpiegati sull'Arco di Costantino, dove viene più volte raffigurato il giovane, potrebbero provenire da questo monumento funerarioNel recente restauro dell'arco, sulla base della stretta relazione dei tondi con la muratura che li circonda è stato tuttavia ipotizzato che i rilievi fossero originariamente collocati proprio sull'arco, la cui struttura originaria sarebbe da datarsi all'epoca adrianea (Maria Letizia Conforto et al.: Adriano e Costantino. Le due fasi dell'arco nella Valle del Colosseo, Milano 2001). Altri studiosi (Patrizio Pensabene, Clementina Panella: Arco di Costantino. Tra archeologia e archeometria, Roma 1998, riprendendo osservazioni già di Hans Peter L'Orange, Armin von Gerkan: Der spätantike Bildschmuck des Konstantinsbogens, Berlin 1939) hanno tuttavia sottolineato che la base dei tondi mostra in diversi casi tracce di rilavorazione, interpretate come necessarie a seguito della ricollocazione in un edificio diverso da quello originario.. Antinoo fu commemorato da Adriano anche con l'attribuzione delle stelle a sud della costellazione dell'Aquila che presero da allora il nome di Antinous. La caduta La relazione omosessuale fra Adriano e Antinoo fu oggetto di scherno da parte degli scrittori cristiani del tardo impero, che sottolinearono il rapporto fra la turpitudine di tale rapporto e la turpitudine dell'idolatria (un parallelo già presente nelle Epistole di san Paolo). Anche se il culto (del tutto artificiale) di Antinoo si limitò a sbiadire spontaneamente col passare dei decenni, diverse statue di Antinoo scoperte dagli archeologi portano i segni della violenza con cui furono deliberatamente distrutte. D'altro canto l'ossessione per l'immagine di Antinoo che caratterizzò la vita dell'imperatore Adriano dopo la morte del giovane amante, e la profusione di statue a lui dedicate a questo scopo, rende il viso del giovane Bitino uno dei meglio conservati dell'antichità, su busti, statue, gemme, bassorilievi, disegni e incisioni: senza dubbio un caso unico nella storia dell'arte di tutti i tempi di conservazione della memoria di un volto in nome dell'amore di un uomo. Presso il grande pubblico, la vicenda di Antinoo e Adriano è stata in tempi recenti riscattata dalla poeticità del romanzo di Marguerite Yourcenar, Memorie di Adriano, che narra la vicenda ponendo l'accento sugli aspetti romantici dell'amore tra l'imperatore e Antinoo. Balletto * "Antinois", coreografato da Victor Gzovsky, per il Grand Ballet du Marquis Cuevas. Debutto: 12 maggio 1953 al Grand Theatre Bordeaux Festival. Note Bibliografia di Roma]] * Dietrich, Antinoos (1884). * Ch. W. Clairmont, Die Bildnisse des Antinous. Ein Beitrag zur Portraitplastik unter Kaiser Hadrian, Schweizerisches Institut in Rom, Roma 1966. Il più completo catalogo a stampa dei ritratti d'Antinoo. * Laban, Der Gemütsausdruck des Antinoos (1891). * R. Lambert, Beloved and God: the story of Hadrian and Antinous, Meadowland Books, New York 1988. ISBN 0-8216-2003-7 * Levezow, Über den Antinous (1808). * Raffaele Mambella, Antinoo. L'ultimo mito dell'antichità nella storia e nell'arte, Ed. Nuovi Autori, Milano 1995. ISBN 88-7230-353-2. * Raffaele Mambella, Antinoo. "Un dio malinconico" nella storia e nell'arte, Ed. Colombo, Roma 2009. ISBN 978-88-6263-012-2. * Hugo Meyer, Antinoos. Die archäologischen Denkmäler unter Einbeziehung des numismatischen und epigraphischen Materials sowie der literarischen Nachrichten. Ein Beitrag zur Kunst- und Kulturgeschichte der hadrianisch-frühantoninischen Zeit, Fink, München 1991, ISBN 3-7705-2634-1 * Ben Pastor, The Water Thief, (2007), Thomas Dunne Books, New York, pubblicato in Italia col titolo de Il ladro d'acqua, Frassinelli, Milano. * Marguerite Yourcenar, Memorie di Adriano, (1951), Einaudi, Torino. (Romanzo, ma basato su dati storicamente accurati). Voci correlate * Adriano imperatore Collegamenti esterni * The Temple of Antinous, sito dedicato esclusivamente ad Antinoo * Virtual Museum: Portraits of Antinous, catalogo virtuale delle immagini di Antinoo * Hadrian's life and his love for Antinous, sulla relazione amorosa fra l'imperatore Adriano e Antinoo * Hadrian adn Antinoos, sulla relazione amorosa fra l'imperatore Adriano e Antinoo * Scultura di Antinoo presso il Lady lever Art Gallery di Liverpool * Antinoopolis (Antinoe), sulle rovine della città egiziana, Antinopoli, che Adriano costruì in memoria di Antinoo * Antinoos * Antinoos-obelisk, sull'obelisco del Pincio, eretto per Antinoo * Antinous Forum / la prima tribuna (nuova) * [http://www.almargen.com.ar/sitio/seccion/arte/antinoo/index.html Mercedes Giuffré, Antinoo y la misteriosa pasión de un emperador] *Antinoo. A Tivoli il fascino della bellezza, sul portale RAI Arte * Recensione della mostra Antinoo. Il fascino della bellezza (Tivoli, Villa Adriana, 5 aprile - 4 novembre 2012) categoria:Abusati Categoria:Casi storici